


歲月如梭(鼬雪)

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, 宇智波佐助 - Freeform, 漩渦鳴人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 鼬雪篇





	1. 1月：睦月（むつき）

冬季贏來了新年的祭典，雪子看著窗外靄靄白雪的樣子沒有多說什麼，她拿出熱茶出來和鼬一起喝，過幾天的新年祭典可是要去參加，不然的話四代火影水門和弟弟鳴人會生氣。

鼬從房間走出來和雪子一起坐下來喝茶，好不容易可以在一起的兩人當然會好好的享受一下，前幾天他們去木葉的戶政登記所登記結婚，有婚姻束縛的兩人會更加的對這個家負責。

除了喝茶以外兩人還會享用好吃的點心，不愛甜食的雪子總是會把點心推給鼬吃，她比較喜歡吃不甜的糕點，儘管兩人對於點心的口味不一樣，可是他們兩人的感情卻很好。

「已經想好要穿什麼去參加祭典？」鼬喝了一口茶後問雪子。

「凜姐姐已經幫我準備好和服，不穿那件和服的話肯定會被罵。」雪子咬了一口大福後說出這句話。

「太甜了？」鼬看見雪子的表情大概知道是怎麼回事。

「嗯，太甜了，吃不慣。」雪子只好把東西推給鼬吃，自己拿起茶杯開始喝茶蓋過味道。

對於枕邊人老是吃不慣甜點鼬沒有多說什麼，雪子不嗜甜這件事早在他們小時候就知曉，並不是說鼬很愛吃甜食還是怎樣，而是小時候養成的習慣，止水會給他吃甜點，雪子不吃甜會讓他吃，久了成為一種習慣。

新年祭典當天要去參拜，早早雪子就換上小凜給的和服，鼬不太懂為什麼這位女性前輩總是很喜歡送東西給自己的愛人，似乎是以前就養成的習慣，這個月還有火影大人和夫人的重要紀念日，他們需要回去參加。

水門一向對女兒極盡寵愛，知道女兒要嫁人的時候難免會很不開心，似乎是把鼬訓了一頓之後才安心的把女兒交給對方，玖辛奈看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，畢竟丈夫是真的很疼愛家裡的兩個孩子。

「爸、媽。」雪子看見水門和玖辛奈後馬上過去擁抱他們。

「小凜給的和服？」玖辛奈抱抱自己的寶貝女兒。

「對。」雪子點點頭告訴他們。

「小凜的眼光真好呢！」水門對於女兒是那樣的疼愛。

聽見父母親的稱讚雪子只是笑笑地沒有多說什麼，鳴人看見雪子漂亮的樣子並不意外，他怎麼會不知道自家姊姊有多麼的漂亮，鼬和佐助開心的聊天，好兄長的鼬總是會好好的和佐助相處。

當鼬和雪子兩人去逛祭典的時候，也和遇到的同期忍者們打招呼，雪子總是會挽著鼬的手去逛祭典，顯示他們兩人感情很好，他們的感情很好並不意外，有時候吵架會讓人有些意外，但也不是什麼大不了的事情。

畢竟是長期相處的兩人難免會有口角，只是他們口角過後一定會很快就會和好如初，鼬和雪子很清楚吵架會磨損他們之間的感情，所以不管怎樣吵架過後一定會早點和好如初。

「要吃炒麵麵包和炒麵嗎？」鼬看見有雪子喜歡吃的食物問。

「好。」雪子當然很樂意去買那些東西。

「章魚燒？」鼬笑笑的問著自己的枕邊人。

「都好，不要只有我的，你的也要。」雪子知道鼬很貼心。

鼬當然知道雪子的堅持在哪裡，如果只有買她喜歡吃的東西自己沒吃什麼的話，她可是會生氣的，所以鼬會買自己喜歡吃的東西，然後在和雪子兩人一起分著吃，這是他們兩人的習慣。

每次參加祭典鼬和雪子他們兩人總是會買東西分著吃，除了感情好之外就是單純已經習慣這樣，儘管兩人的口味不盡相同，可對他們來說分著吃東西是一種樂趣，是他們的生活情趣。

「蘋果糖？」鼬看見裹上麥芽糖的蘋果很心動。

「好啊！」雪子露出開心的笑容。

好不容易找到地方後他們兩人開始吃起今天的晚餐，祭典最後總是會有煙火，鼬和雪子會想要看煙火，自然會找個好位子欣賞一下煙火，而他們找的地方沒有幾個人可以找到。

在一起這麼多年的時間他們早已經習慣對方陪在自己的身邊，鼬會用自己的方式去疼愛雪子，讓她知道和自己在一起是真的很幸福，簡單的幸福真的很適合他們兩人，他們喜歡這樣簡單的幸福。

看完祭典之後他們兩人回去愛的小窩中，雪子先進入房間把自己身上的和服給換下來，這麼多年的時間她還是不太喜歡穿這種不是很方便作戰的衣服，或許是因為母親長年不在身邊的關係。

「妳總是不喜歡裝扮自己。」鼬怎麼會不知道雪子的習慣。

「我本來就不是很喜歡裝扮自己。」雪子主動擁抱自己最愛的人。

「妳很漂亮，這點是不可否認的。」鼬把人抱在懷裡說出這句話。

「嗯，我知道。」雪子沒有否認這件事。

單獨兩人在一起的時候雪子喜歡和鼬撒嬌，這點從以前到現在都沒有改變，只要雪子和自己撒嬌鼬會很有耐心的陪伴她，打從第一次見面起雪子的眼神就打動鼬，會讓他想要保護她一輩子的時間。

那種無助的眼神讓鼬升起一股保護她的慾望，還來才知曉她是四代火影的女兒，也是母親朋友的女兒，年齡相近的兩人感情很好，總是玩在一起，或許就是太過了解對方才會想要和她在一起。

「想什麼？」鼬摸摸雪子的頭。

「沒什麼，只是覺得自己很幸福。」雪子喜歡靠在鼬的懷裡。

當年因為任務不得已分開，這麼多年的時間過讓他們感到很不適應，好不容易回到自己愛人的身邊真的很開心，在某些方面可以看的出來雪子真的很依賴鼬，儘管她對感情方面很遲鈍。


	2. 2月：如月（きさらぎ）

本來要和水門一起去影級會議，這個護送任務一直以來都是雪子和鼬在執行，只是這次有其他的任務要處理，所以他們沒有接手這個任務，反而是佐助和鳴人去接手，雪子可以想像回木葉村後弟弟會怎樣抱怨。

雖然沒辦法接護送任務鼬和雪子沒有太大的感覺，反而是去處理自己手上的任務，專心的把任務給處理完成，玖辛奈太無聊不想要跟著丈夫水門一起去開會，反而是跟女兒一起去出任務。

對於自家母親跟著一起出任務雪子沒有太大的意見，能夠和家人一起出任務的機會真的不多，玖辛奈很開心可以和女兒一起出任務，而且看見女兒厲害的樣子讓靸覺得很欣慰很驕傲。

「這些人到底是誰？完全沒有痕跡，信，你那邊呢？」雪子看著剛剛被攻擊的地方感到很疑問。

「沒有，追蹤過去後馬上就跑走，漩渦前輩感知不到嗎？」信搖搖頭表示自己沒有追到人。

「我感知不到那些人，小鼬你有線索嗎？」玖辛奈問信和鼬。

「我讓烏鴉們去追，等下可能會有線索。」鼬對於這件事沒有太大的保證。

對這次的任務雪子和鼬感到很懷疑，到底是什麼忍者可以這樣神出鬼沒，曉在當年已經把他們給滅了，照理來說不會有這種奇怪的忍者出現，可是雪子還是覺得很奇怪，讓她有種不好的預感。

沒有線索的他們決定先去找個地方休息，老是集中精神對付這些人讓雪子很疲累，很乾脆的就坐在鼬的身邊靠在他的肩膀睡覺，玖辛奈看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

鼬等待自己的烏鴉送回線索來，現在畢竟是冬天難免追蹤起來有點讓人傷腦筋，偏偏這些人又讓人感知不到讓人很不爽，這幾天一直在追蹤這些人讓他們有些疲累，很想要回穆夜忍者村。

「找到聚集地。」鼬緩緩的說出這句話。

「希望可以一網打盡。」雪子已經疲累到不行。

「我現在只想要盡早回村休息。」信對於這些人不知道要說什麼。

「嘛！任務過後我們就可以回木葉，只要委託人不囉嗦的話。」玖辛奈笑笑的告訴他們。

玖辛奈樂觀的個性讓雪子不知道要說什麼，鳴人果然就是遺傳到玖辛奈，喘過氣後他們來到犯人的聚集地，果然還是要先打鬥一番才可以把這些人給抓到，雪子慶幸這次不是暗殺任務。

冬天有個好處就是可以好好的發揮水遁，雪子直接用水遁和冰遁搞定這些人，有了信和鼬在身邊她一點也不需要擔心，加上玖辛奈的個性絕對不會讓這些人逃走，自然會好好的解決。

把犯人抓到委託人的面前後就由玖辛奈去和委託人談判，雪子現在只想要靠在鼬的身邊休息，出任務前犬塚花有給她軍糧丸帶在身上當備用，今天不知道為什麼有種極度疲累的感覺。

「太累了？」鼬看見這樣的情形不放心。

「好像是呢！」雪子苦笑的說著。

「回去後去醫院看看好了。」鼬有些擔心雪子的狀況。

「好。」雪子自己是醫療忍者但是還是覺得不對勁。

回去木葉之後雪子在鼬的陪伴之下去做檢查，全身上下被檢查過後發現什麼事情都沒有，這樣疲累的樣子讓雪子有一度以為自己有身孕，沒想到檢查出來沒有，看樣子只是過度勞累的關係才會這樣。

雖然期待落空讓雪子有點小小失望，但是她還是打起精神來好好的休息，鼬對於有孩子這件事也不強求，有緣份、時間到了就會有，他們夫妻兩人回去好好的休息，放鬆一下自己的身心。

「覺得有點可惜呢！還以為是有孩子。」雪子躺在床上看著正在坐在身邊的鼬苦笑的說。

「時間到了總會有，不強求，妳最近累壞了，好好休息。」鼬親親雪子的額頭說。

「好。」雪子乖乖閉上眼睛睡覺。

「會沒事的。」鼬幫雪子拉好棉被後就去廚房弄點東西。

鼬說不失望是不可能的，他們兩人盼望很久希望有個孩子，看樣子時間還沒到所以才沒有懷上，未來到底有幾個孩子他們也不清楚，不管有沒有血緣關係都無所謂，他們相信時間到了孩子就會來到他們家。

雪子躺在床上好好的睡覺，她雖然有點小小的失望，可是還是很高興可以繼續和鼬過兩個人的生活，她不在乎那麼多，只想要和自己最愛的人一起過生活，有鼬在身邊她真的很幸福。

晚餐時間雪子被香味給弄醒，聞到鼬親手做的餐點的香味讓雪子很期待今天的晚餐，起床走下床後拿起外衣批在自己的身上，看見餐廳桌上的餐點讓她食慾大開，鼬看見她起床的樣子微笑。

「真香呢！」雪子微笑的看著鼬。

「坐下來吃吧！」鼬親親愛人的臉頰後說。

「好。」雪子乖乖的坐下來吃飯。

「我開動了。」鼬和雪子一起說出這句話。

美味的餐點總是可以溫暖人心，加上又是自己最愛的人親手做的餐點讓雪子很開心，她開心的吃著今天的餐點，然後把所有的餐點給吃完，吃過晚餐之後雪子被鼬趕去客廳看書，不讓她妨害自己整理桌面。

本來想要動手整理桌面的雪子被趕去客廳後也沒多說什麼，坐在沙發上抱著抱枕發呆，看著廚房裡面鼬的動作，她突然有種很幸福的感覺，以前卡卡西和伊魯卡撫養他們的時候也是這樣。

找回這樣溫馨的感覺讓雪子覺得很幸福，原來這就是自己要的相處方式，伴侶之間相處就是這樣讓人感到很幸福，而且鼬對她真的很好，雪子真心的覺得自己很幸福，和鼬在一起真的很幸福。


	3. 3月：彌生（やよい）

冬天的末期春天的初期是一個變化莫測的季節，鼬和雪子上街買東西，他們已經好久沒有補一下家裡的冰箱和糧食區，東西難免會買的很多，兩人手上有許多東西，是今天的戰利品。

回到家後他們把東西給放好，佐助和鳴人來拜訪他們兩人，鳴人一進門就和雪子撒嬌，看樣子有許多怨氣想要抱怨，似乎是上個月的護衛任務讓他不太高興，聽見弟弟的抱怨雪子沒多說什麼，只是好言相勸。

鼬泡了茶給他們喝，然後和佐助一起說話，從小鳴人就喜歡和雪子撒嬌，看見這樣的情形鼬也沒太大的意見，畢竟自己也很疼愛佐助，他們兩人用不同的方式來疼愛自己的弟弟們。

「姐姐你們的任務有順利解決嗎？媽媽出任務的樣子是怎樣啊？」鳴人開始吃起甜點來。

「我們的任務有順利解決，只是犯人有點討厭不好找。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「真難得會讓姐姐你們遇到。」鳴人吃起甜點來不手軟。

「媽媽出任務的樣子嗎？就跟平常的忍者出任務一樣，只是比較激動，大概就比較像你一樣。」雪子伸出手捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「怪不得卡卡西哥哥他們說我比較像媽媽。」鳴人揉揉剛剛自己被捏的地方。

「爸爸媽媽都有像到。」雪子露出好看的笑容。

鳴人看著雪子沒有多說什麼，如果不是因為發生一些事情讓雪子的個性有些兩極化的話，鳴人覺得姐姐雪子也一定很像水門和玖辛奈，因為他們兩人是四代火影水門和玖辛奈的孩子。

佐助看見鳴人吃了很多甜食的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，雖然從小到大鼬從不會阻止鳴人吃甜食，就算把甜食給吃完也無所謂，不過佐助不太喜歡戀人吃這麼多的甜食。

「鳴人，不要吃太多甜食。」佐助出言阻止鳴人。

「你管我，臭佐助。」鳴人聽見佐助說的話不爽的看著他。

「好了，可別吵架，我去做中餐。」雪子摸摸佐助和鳴人的頭。

「吵架的話我會把你們給丟出去。」鼬對他們兩人吵架的樣子很無奈。

雪子進入廚房煮今天的午餐，四個人的午餐可是需要一點時間才可以弄好，鼬看見這樣的情形當然是去幫忙自己的妻子，佐助和鳴人不免想要鬥嘴，聽見他們兩人鬥嘴的樣子雪子和鼬只能苦笑。

鳴人可是很期待今天的午餐，能夠和自己最喜歡的姐姐一起用餐是很幸福的事情，而且午餐又是雪子親手做的，佐助看見廚房裡面正在忙碌的樣子有種既視感，這種溫暖的感覺他很喜歡。

等到鼬和雪子把餐點端出來後佐助和鳴人馬上去洗手，之後馬上乖乖的坐在餐桌前面吃飯，看見這樣的情形雪子只是笑笑的，鼬對於兩位弟弟的表現只是搖頭，四個人好好的吃一頓飯，聚在一起聊天是很不錯的事情。

「快點吃吧！」雪子笑笑的對佐助和鳴人說。

「看起來好好吃的樣子。」鳴人很開心可以吃到雪子親手做的餐點。

「謝謝小雪姐姐。」佐助一定會和自家大嫂道謝。

「我開動了。」鼬開心的說著。

即使是不喜歡吃的青菜鳴人也吃完，看見這樣的情形雪子笑笑的沒有多說什麼，佐助很滿意的看著這樣的情形，鼬什麼話都沒有說，只是把自己的餐點給吃完，畢竟今天的餐點可是妻子的心意。

送走佐助和鳴人之後鼬和雪子待在客廳當中看書，偶爾看看電視什麼的，反正想要做什麼就做什麼，趁著天氣溫暖的時候睡一下也沒關係，午睡一下也是很好的選擇。

雪子喜歡靠在鼬的身邊睡覺，這樣讓她很有安全感，兩人總是會握著手一起睡覺，鼬會讓雪子有安心的感覺，不會讓她感到不安，只要是自己可以做的事情，他都會想辦法做。

「晚餐想要吃什麼？」鼬溫柔的摸著雪子的長髮。

「出去吃？」雪子靠在鼬的懷裡問著。

「我都好，偶爾出去吃吃也不錯。」鼬喜歡這樣的感覺。

「嗯，好啊！」雪子起身後給丈夫一個吻。

夜晚的氣溫有點涼，鼬拿起一件外衣給妻子穿上，雪子會乖乖的穿上對方給自己的外套，然後才手牽著手一起出門吃飯，小櫻出門看見鼬和雪子的樣子深深覺得他們兩人的感情真的很好。

儘管今天沒有任務雪子穿的衣服還是比較方便活動的衣服，反而不是穿裙子，每次穿的衣服都是中性的衣服，這種打扮只是習慣，但是偶爾也還是會穿裙子，鼬反而不是那樣在意雪子會穿什麼衣服。

小櫻真心的覺得鳴人的姐姐雪子真漂亮，不管怎樣打扮都很漂亮，即使是很普通的打扮穿在她的身上也很漂亮，而且有個體貼的丈夫在照顧她，和丈夫鼬的感情也很好。

「鼬哥哥、雪姐姐，兩位好，你們一起出門吃飯？」小櫻看見他們後馬上跟他們打招呼。

「妳是佐助的隊友，春野櫻。」鼬看見小櫻後想了一下後才和對方打招呼。

「我們要出去吃晚餐，妳是出門買東西嗎？女孩子晚上出門要小心一點。」雪子笑笑的告訴小櫻。

「好的，我會注意的。」小櫻笑笑的告訴他們。

打過招呼之後鼬和雪子一起去餐廳用餐，一路上笑笑的聊著要吃什麼東西，兩個人有說有笑的樣子讓人看了會心一笑，遇上熟人雪子也會開心的和他們打招呼，大家都很有默契不去打擾對方。

鼬和雪子認識這麼多年的時間，他們兩人的感情還是很好，很早就找到他們兩人的相處方式，一起出門吃飯的時候雪子一定會挽著鼬的手，每個人看到都會知道他們兩人的感情真的很好。


	4. 4月：卯月（うづき）

春天是賞櫻的季節，今年水門和玖辛奈打算兩人自己去賞櫻，卡卡西和伊魯卡也是這樣，鼬和雪子決定當一天的褓母，帶著七海和湊去賞櫻，佐助和鳴人會去和同期的隊友賞櫻。

七海和湊很開心可以和雪子他們一起賞櫻，卡卡西和伊魯卡把孩子交給雪子和鼬後就離開，看見這樣的情形鼬苦笑的看著自己的前輩，雪子反而沒有太大的感覺，從以前卡卡西就是這樣。

鼬抱起湊牽起七海的手一起和雪子去賞櫻，對於卡卡西這位前輩老是這樣感到很無奈，他也無法多說什麼，不過看見七海和湊開心的樣子他也不好多說什麼，畢竟自己當初答應他們。

「七海和湊就交給你們啦！我和伊魯卡小親親去賞櫻。」卡卡西把兒子和女兒交給鼬和雪子。

「好。」鼬對此感到很無奈。

「今天七海和湊就麻煩你們，晚上我們就會回來。」伊魯卡擁抱自己最愛的女娃兒。

「好，那時候我們會把七海和湊送回來。」雪子很樂意照顧這兩個孩子。

七海很開心可以和雪子一起去賞櫻，湊開心的和鼬一起玩，有帶大佐助的經驗讓鼬知道怎麼逗弄湊，七海嘰嘰喳喳的和雪子討論很多的事情，雪子也很有耐心的回答她。

來到秘密基地之後他們坐下來野餐，除了伊魯卡親手做的便當以外，雪子當然也準備一些吃的東西，這些豐富的便當肯定可以餵飽他們四個人，正在長身子的七海和湊可是很會吃的。

在櫻花樹下七海開心的和雪子討論很多忍術鼬逗弄可愛的湊，時間差不多之後他們開始吃起今天的午餐，湊咬著伊魯卡親手做的飯糰看著落下的櫻花，然後伸出手接這美麗的櫻花花瓣。

「好漂亮喔！」七海看見櫻花飄下來的樣子說。

「這裡的櫻花很漂亮，偶爾可以看見櫻吹雪的樣子。」雪子看見七海開心的樣子微笑的說著。

「湊很喜歡看櫻花？」鼬笑笑的問著懷裡的孩子。

「嗯！很喜歡，櫻花很漂亮。」湊開心的咬著自己喜歡吃的飯糰。

聽見七海和湊說的話雪子和鼬相視而笑，這裡可是他們兩人的秘密基地，每年春天他們兩人都會過來賞櫻，雪子拿起筷子夾起壽司餵給鼬吃，讓鼬可以一邊抱著湊一邊吃午餐。

七海對於這樣的情形早已經見怪不怪，卡卡西和伊魯卡也會做這樣的動作，這代表他們兩人感情很好，雪子當然也把自己的餐點給吃完，然後才開始慢慢餵鼬吃東西。

湊開心的吃著自己手上的飯糰，飯盒裡面的飯糰幾乎都是他吃完，七海看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，她也有自己的飯盒，裡面都是自己愛吃的菜色，伊魯卡可是準備他們兩人愛吃的菜色放在飯盒裡面。

「雪姐姐和鼬哥哥的感情真好。」七海已經把自己所有的飯菜給吃完。

「以後七海也會找到一個這樣愛妳的人。」雪子拿衛生紙給七海擦嘴巴。

「我以後要找一個像鼬哥哥和佐助哥哥樣子的人來當伴侶。」七海很認真的告訴雪子和鼬。

「卡卡西前輩和伊魯卡老師也不錯，為什麼不選他們？」鼬對此感到很好奇。

「我比較想要找像媽媽那樣的人當伴侶，爸爸看起來一點也不可靠。」在七海的眼中卡卡西是那樣的不可靠。

「妳這樣說的話卡卡西哥哥會很傷心喔！」雪子忍著笑告訴七海。

「卡卡西前輩真可憐。」鼬聽見七海說的話只想搖頭。

「爸爸人很好，每次都會和我玩，媽媽也是，姐姐比較喜歡媽媽。」湊把最後一個飯糰吃完。

聽見湊說的話雪子摸摸他的臉頰，七海說的話也沒有不對，可是對雪子來說卡卡西是很可靠的人，只是不知道在鼬的眼中是否也是那樣可靠，畢竟在某些方面來說卡卡西是個很讓人傷腦筋的前輩。

鼬進入暗部的時候直屬長官是卡卡西，雪子反而不是卡卡西當她的直屬長官，或許在七海的眼中卡卡西是一個很不一樣的父親，相信在湊的眼中也是這樣，卡卡西和伊魯卡是很好的父親。

吃過午飯之後七海開心的看著櫻花落下來，然後在雪子的懷裡睡午覺，湊在吃完飯後就直接在鼬的懷裡睡覺，看見這樣的情形鼬和雪子沒有多說什麼，只是親吻對方後也閉上眼睛一起睡覺。

「明年，再一起來看櫻花？」雪子主動親吻自己最愛的丈夫。

「當然。」親吻過後鼬微笑的看著雪子。

「說不定明年會真的有個孩子呢！」雪子看著櫻花落下來的樣子。

「搞不好會很熱鬧。」鼬當然懂雪子說的意思。

「那樣的話我會很期待，不過明年可以要請佐助和鳴人。」雪子喜歡熱鬧的家庭，自然會希望有個孩子在。

「如果邀請佐助和鳴人的話會更熱鬧，他們兩人總是有吵不完的話題。」鼬笑笑的說著。

看著時間差不多鼬和雪子一起把七海和湊送回家，卡卡西和伊魯卡把孩子們接過手來後微笑，確定孩子們回家後雪子和鼬牽著對方的手一起回家，每年他們都會去那個秘密基地賞櫻花，今年順便只是多帶兩個孩子一起去。

以後每年他們還是會去賞櫻，未來要是有孩子的話肯定也會帶著他們過去賞櫻，鼬和雪子很喜歡躺在草地上賞櫻，靠在對方的身邊一起賞櫻是很幸福的事情，這也是他們紓壓的方式之一。

能夠一起去賞花是很幸福的事情，鼬和雪子很樂意帶孩子們去賞櫻，或是兩個人單獨一起去賞櫻，只要可以和對方一起做某件事情是很幸福的事情，對他們來說幸福就是這樣簡單。


	5. 5月：皐月或早月（さつき）

五月是伊魯卡的生日，自己最愛的監護人生日雪子當然會送禮物給他，而且這天也是約定好要回去看他們的日子，卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很希望他們常常回來探望，雪子自然不會讓他們失望。

鼬當然知道雪子的意思，也一定會陪著妻子一起回去見見兩位前輩，相信佐助和鳴人也會跟著一起回去聚餐，大家聚在一起聊天吃飯是很快樂的事情，說什麼他們都不會放過這樣的機會。

而且卡卡西和伊魯卡也很歡迎他們回來，畢竟是自己養育十二年的孩子，怎麼繪不希望他們回到自己的身邊，對雪子和鳴人來說在這裡比和待在父母親身邊還要自在，十幾年的養育之恩不是輕易可以割捨掉的。

「伊魯卡哥哥，我回來了，小鼬也跟著一起回來。」雪子拿著禮物進入家門。

「歡迎回來，等我一下，我快弄好了。」伊魯卡從廚房探頭出來告訴雪子。

「我來幫忙吧！」雪子把東西放好之後就進入廚房幫忙。

「小雪，謝謝。」伊魯卡很開心雪子可以來幫忙自己。

卡卡西看見鼬在家裡面知道雪子已經過來，鳴人和佐助等下會過來一起用餐，七海和湊開心的和鼬玩在一起，等到佐助和鳴人來到家裡之後，大家可以聚在一起吃飯聊天。

鳴人和佐助到家後餐點也準備好，好吃的餐點放在桌上子等待大家享用，七海看見是自己喜歡吃的餐點很開心，拉著弟弟的手去洗手準備吃飯，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡只是笑笑的。

伊魯卡很開心雪子來幫自己，要不然的話自己肯定沒有辦法處理好這些餐點，也是幸虧有雪子幫忙的關係在大家聚在一起的時候可以順利出餐，鳴人也開心的幫忙準備碗筷。

「看你把七海和湊哄的很好，他們果然很喜歡你。」雪子把碗筷拿給鼬。

「七海和湊真的很乖。」鼬很喜歡七海和湊。

「有你們兩個幫忙真好。」卡卡西對此鬆了一口氣。

「小雪和鼬果然是個好幫手呢！」伊魯卡真的很喜歡雪子和鼬。

佐助和鳴人聽見卡卡西和伊魯卡說的話沒有多說什麼，他們知道自己的哥哥姐姐有多麼的優秀，七海和湊很喜歡他們是很正常的事情，畢竟小孩子很喜歡對自己很好的人。

開心的吃過飯後雪子把禮物拿給伊魯卡，收下自己寶貝女娃的禮物伊魯卡很開心，卡卡西看見這樣的情形當然也拿出自己的禮物送給自己的另外一伴，鳴人當然也不例外的會拿出自己的禮物送給伊魯卡。

身為卡卡西和伊魯卡的孩子，七海和湊也會送禮物給他們認為的母親伊魯卡，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡當然很開心，自己四個的寶貝孩子們都送給自己禮物，讓他很開心可以和孩子們聚在一起。

「伊魯卡哥哥，生日快樂。」雪子開心的把禮物拿給伊魯卡。

「小雪，謝謝妳。」伊魯卡擁抱自己最愛的人。

「伊魯卡小親親，生日快樂。」卡卡西親吻愛人的臉頰。

「卡卡西，謝謝。」伊魯卡很開心可以收到卡卡西的禮物。

「生日快樂，伊魯卡哥哥。」鳴人和佐助把禮物送給伊魯卡。

「伊魯卡老師，生日快樂。」佐助當然會送禮物給伊魯卡。

「佐助、鳴人，謝謝你們。」伊魯卡伸出手摸摸他們兩人的頭。

伊魯卡把這些禮物給收好，鼬笑笑的看著這樣的情形，他和伊魯卡沒有多少交集，和他交集比較多的人是卡卡西，但是鼬知道伊魯卡在雪子的內心當中佔有很大的地位。

整整十二年的時間雪子幾乎是被卡卡西和伊魯卡養大，直到離開村子的那一年幾乎都是在卡卡西和伊魯卡的身邊，就像鳴人老是會和他們撒嬌是同樣的道理，他們兩人的養育之恩雪子和鳴人是不會忘記。

吃過晚餐之後鼬和雪子、佐助和鳴人一起離開，卡卡西和伊魯卡送走他們後走入屋子裡去，雪子牽著鼬的手走著，送別佐助和鳴人後和自己最愛的人一起回家，看見雪子內心當中有許多想法，鼬什麼話都沒有說。

「我很開心可以和伊魯卡哥哥他們相遇。」雪子緩緩的說出這句話。

「我知道，妳今天笑的很開心。」鼬知道雪子有多麼的開心。

「我很喜歡他們，可是有時候又覺得，如果沒有發生九尾事件的話，或許大家會更幸福一點。」雪子想起很久以前的事情。

「要是這樣的話肯定會改變很多，沒有曉這個組織，不知道會有什麼樣的反派。」鼬知道雪子是個貼心的人。

「可是伊魯卡哥哥說，沒有九尾事件他就不會遇到我們和他這一生最愛的人。」雪子還記得伊魯卡告訴她說的話。

「也是，因為這樣我們成長很多，伊魯卡老師說的話並沒有錯。」鼬捧起雪子的臉後低頭親吻她。

親吻過後鼬微笑的看著雪子，很多事情不需要去想太多，或許沒有當初的事件可能大家會過的很幸福，可是有些註定在一起的人可能不會在一起，也有一些事情會悄悄改變。

所以即使經歷這樣不好的事情，鼬和雪子還是可以很堅強的繼續過下去，經過很多事情之後他們成長很多，才會有現在的他們，鼬才會知道要怎樣對待雪子，才會找到屬於他們兩人的安全距離。

雪子臉紅的擁抱自己最愛的人，她知道鼬說的話是對的，有些事情會發生就是會發生，不需要去想太多，貼心的自己總是會忍不住這樣想，可她很感謝自己身邊有個很愛、很愛的人陪著她。

「小鼬，我愛你。」雪子主動親吻自己最愛的人。

聽見妻子的表白鼬露出好看的笑容，開心的和她一起回去他們兩人的愛的小窩，可以看見雪子幸福的笑容鼬覺得很開心，這樣表示他們兩人真的很幸福，幸福到可以閃瞎所有人。


	6. 6月：水無月（みなづき）

準備進入炎炎夏日的六月是鼬誕生的月份，雪子正在想要準備什麼禮物給自己最愛的丈夫，現在她正在超市中挑選鼬喜歡吃的東西，儘管不愛甜點可是雪子有好手藝，甜點的成品很好。

雪子的好友止水的妻子泉陪著她一起來挑選東西，止水和鼬正在出任務中，所以她們有時間可以來好好挑選材料和禮物，本來犬塚花要來和她們一起挑選，偏偏臨時有個任務要去，只好作罷。

挑選材料的雪子可是很仔細的看著手上的材料，她想要做甜點給丈夫吃，鼬真的很愛吃甜點，是自己和止水不小心寵他的習慣，畢竟每次自己要做甜點給鳴人吃的時候，鼬是實驗的白老鼠。

「小雪，妳買好晚餐的材料和做甜點的材料了嗎？」泉已經把東西挑選好後問著自己的好友。

「已經拿的差不多了，泉妳已經挑好了？」雪子把最後一樣的材料放入購物車之後說。

「對呀！這樣可以給止水一個驚喜。」泉笑的是那樣的甜蜜。

「呵呵！我相信止水哥一定會很開心。」雪子看見泉笑的那樣開心微笑。

「妳也會給鼬一個驚喜，我相信他會很喜歡。」泉笑笑的告訴自己的好友。

「我相信他會很開心，畢竟有甜點。」雪子相信自己的枕邊人一定會很開心。

「呵呵，肯定的。」泉很清楚雪子的手藝有多麼的好。

採購完畢後兩人笑笑的分開各自回家去，雪子帶著泉要給鼬的禮物而回家，回到家的她把東西放好後進入廚房煮飯，今晚除了他們夫妻兩人以外還有佐助和鳴人，自然也有包含富岳和美琴。

前幾天佐助和鳴人才出任務過，那時候佐助差點忘記兄長鼬的生日，回到木葉才想到說六月初是兄長的生日，鳴人很開心可以和大家一起聚會，雪子想到可以和大家聚會當然會很開心。

晚餐時間快到了，鼬回到家中看見桌上的菜色微笑，佐助和鳴人陪著富岳和美琴一起過來，看見桌上的菜色覺得雪子真的很厲害，可以準備大家喜歡吃的東西，不過他們更期待的是餐後甜點。

「我回來了。」鼬出現在雪子的面前。

「歡迎回來，生日快樂，小鼬。」雪子開心的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「謝謝。」鼬親親雪子的臉頰。

美琴真的覺得雪子和鼬兩人很恩愛，大家一起坐下來開始吃起晚餐，鳴人開心的和自家姐姐撒嬌，雪子看見這樣的情形只是摸摸鳴人的頭，然後把碗筷拿給自己的寶貝弟弟。

富岳對於自己的大兒子一直很滿意，同時對於他選的伴侶也沒有太大的意見，兩個兒子身為父親的他比較偏愛大兒子，反而妻子美琴很疼愛小兒子，不過看見兩個兒子很出色的樣子當然很開心。

一直以來雪子和鳴人就很受到富岳和美琴的歡迎，看著兩個兒子如願以償的樣子富岳和美琴覺得很好，鼬和佐助對自己的伴侶真的很好，至於他們什麼時候幫自己添孫子就隨緣。

「等下有飯後甜點，我去拿。」雪子看著大家吃的差不多後說出這句話。

「姐姐妳最好了。」聽見有甜點鳴人非常的開心。

「哥，我幫你收拾。」佐助看見鼬已經起來收拾碗盤的樣子馬上一起收拾。

「嗯。」鼬聽見佐助說的話沒有多說什麼。

兩兄弟一起收拾很快就把桌上收拾乾淨，雪子也把飯後甜點拿出來給大家吃，她今天忙了一個下午可是為了這個甜點，同時也為了聚會讓大家吃的很開心，美琴深深的覺得雪子是個很貼心的孩子。

看見有自己喜歡吃的甜點鼬很開心，自家妻子總是這樣貼心，和她一起真的很幸福，把甜點吃完後鼬真的覺得雪子的手藝很好，鳴人把自己和佐助的甜點給吃完，露出開心的笑容。

看見丈夫和弟弟的笑容雪子很開心，表示今天自己親自做的點心讓他們吃的很開心，大家開心聊天到時間差不多，雪子和鼬才送走今天的客人，同時雪子還讓鳴人帶一些甜點回去吃。

「小鳴，甜點帶回去吃。」雪子把點心拿給鳴人。

「姐姐，謝謝，我最愛妳了。」鳴人很開心可以拿到雪子親手做的點心。

佐助牽著鳴人離開後鼬和雪子進入家門，然後把所有的東西給收拾好，之後雪子陪著鼬拆禮物，看見桌上有朋友和家人送的禮物，鼬當然會好好的拆開來看，看看大家給的祝福。

鼬總是會把雪子的禮物留到最後拆，看見這樣的情形雪子也沒多說什麼，反正鼬想要做什麼她都不會去阻止，只是默默的陪著他把所有的禮物給拆完，看見大家送的禮物鼬只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

大家送的禮物很實用，甚至裡面有些是情趣用品，看見這些禮物鼬和雪子只能苦笑，他們的好朋友真的會給他們一個驚喜，往往這些驚喜讓他們不知道要說什麼才好。

「這是護身符嗎？」鼬拿起雪子的禮物後說出這句話。

「算是吧！你喜歡嗎？」雪子很認真的問著鼬。

「我很喜歡。」鼬笑笑的告訴雪子。

「那就好，就當裝飾也很好看。」雪子微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「我會好好的拿來用。」鼬很清楚雪子希望自己拿來綁頭髮。

鼬聽見雪子說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他一定會好好的禮物給收好，當他把人拉到自己的懷裡親吻之後，鼬知道這個護身符是雪子親自幫他做的，儘管只是一條小小的髮帶，他還是會天天帶著。

鼬身上的東西大部分是雪子送的，苦無什麼的捨不得用，看見這樣的情形雪子只能苦笑，這次送髮帶他肯定會好好的拿來綁頭髮，畢竟東西是拿來用的而不是捨不得放在身邊。


	7. 7月：文月（ふみつき）

炎炎夏日正式到來，鼬和雪子對於夏天沒有太大的感覺，不過炎熱的天氣讓人昏昏欲睡，一點也不想要出任務，身為暗部的他們根本無法拒絕任何的任務，該出任務還是要出任務。

今天的任務難得和佐助、鳴人一起出任務，鳴人已經開始學習火影的一些事務，看見這樣的情形雪子知道自家父親水門想要把火影的位子傳給鳴人，看樣子中間不會有接班人，又或者說讓帶土當過渡火影。

這幾年的時間水門已經有想要退位的情形，帶土也開始在旁邊慢慢的學習火影的事務，似乎是有意把這些事情交給後輩，畢竟現在鳴人的年紀還算小，要先交給帶土才可以。

「姐姐，要是帶土哥哥接任火影，妳還會是暗部大隊長嗎？」鳴人好奇的問著雪子。

「應該會讓小鼬接手，我差不多要退位，偶爾接接任務就好。」雪子想了想之後告訴鳴人。

「佐助好像要開始受訓，是暗部大隊長的訓練。」鳴人想起佐助開始訓練的樣子苦笑。

「以後佐助會是你的暗部大隊長，他會去受訓也是很正常的。」雪子一點也不意外佐助會被指定。

夏天的任務總是會讓人會受不了，看見炎熱的太陽讓人有點受不了，鳴人討厭這樣的監視任務，尤其是在大太陽底下，這次的任務讓人感到很無奈，一點也不向是高級任務。

也搞不懂委託人在想什麼，這樣監視又護送的任務在大熱天之下進行感到很傷腦筋，這對貴族兄妹時在是讓人感到很煩躁，佐助和鳴人壓抑自己的情緒不去打人，鼬和雪子一點也沒感覺似的繼續進行。

畢竟被騷擾的不是他們兩人，而是鳴人和佐助，看樣子這對兄妹是真的很喜歡佐助和鳴人，不過正確來說是妹妹在騷擾他們，兄長只能苦笑阻止自己的妹妹，可惜老是阻止不了。

「總算到目的地，這位貴族小姐真的好麻煩。」鳴人躺在旅社房間的地板上休息。

「明天我們就可以離開，可以擺脫他們。」佐助當然知道鳴人的意思。

「嘛！我看他們挺喜歡你們的。」雪子看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「佐助和鳴人很受歡迎。」鼬把餐點拿給大家吃。

夜晚總算有點涼意可以讓他們好好休息，吃過餐點之後大家陸續去洗澡睡覺，打算養足精神明天啟程回木葉，這麼多天的護送任務讓他們很想念家鄉，一點也不想要久待。

第二天醒來之後把早餐吃完就準備離開，委託人跟他們道謝送他們離開，雖然兩位小兄妹總是依依不捨的看著他們，鼬和雪子、佐助、鳴人毫不留戀的離開這個地方。

回到木葉之後鼬和雪子去回報任務，佐助和鳴人則是先回家休息，畢竟昨天的任務讓他們幾個有種無形的壓力，即使是在旅館休息也似乎是沒好好休息到，乾脆一點回家洗澡睡覺。

「以上就是這次任務所發生的情形。」鼬很認真的告訴水門。

「好，我知道了。」水門聽見報告後點頭。

「那些忍者我們會繼續追蹤下去，請火影大人不需要擔心。」雪子會把自己份內的事情做好。

「你們兩個做事我很放心，剩下的部份我也會請其他人追蹤，小雪，今晚回家吃飯吧！」水門微笑的看著自己的女兒。

「好的，爸爸。」雪子放鬆下來後露出好看的笑容。

「記得和鼬一起，不然玖辛奈會生氣，啊！也要通知鳴人才可以。」水門可是很清楚自家妻子的個性。

「我會的，今晚我會帶小鼬回家吃飯，我期待媽媽給的驚喜。」雪子今晚一定會帶丈夫回家吃飯。

當天晚上鳴人和佐助也被邀請到火影家用餐，玖辛奈可是很認真的在準備給孩子們吃的餐點，看見這樣的情形水門微笑，一家人已經好久沒有聚在一起用餐，難得看見孩子們都在木葉忍者村，當然要叫他們回家一起用餐。

玖辛奈看見孩子們都回來當然很開心，畢竟兩個孩子是自己的寶貝，現在看見他們擁有另外一伴更是開心不已，畢竟失去的時間已經無法彌補，現在能夠盡量聚在一起就聚在一起。

當年水門和玖辛奈回來的時候雪子和鳴人已經長大，鳴人修行三年的時間，經歷一年的大戰，到最後孩子們都和自己心愛的人住在一起，想留也留不住，這點挺可惜的。

「媽媽煮的真好吃。」鳴人開心的告訴玖辛奈。

「謝謝你的稱讚，鳴人。」玖辛奈很開心寶貝兒子喜歡吃自己煮的飯菜。

「今天是小雪和小鳴喜歡吃的菜色呢！」水門笑笑的看著他們。

「謝謝爸爸、媽媽。」雪子緩緩的道謝。

「看見你們過的很好我就放心許多，我很抱歉當年沒在你們的身邊。」玖辛奈真的很開心孩子們可以過得很好。

「鼬、佐助，小雪和小鳴就麻煩你們照顧，可不要欺負他們。」水門可是希望孩子們過的很好。

今天晚上和家人聚會真的很開心，鼬和雪子回家前玖辛奈先和寶貝女兒說說幾句話，她希望寶貝女兒可以過得很好，雪子擁抱自己的母親後才和丈夫一起離開，看見父母親很開心雪子也很開心。

對於父母親雪子不知道要怎麼說，中間失落的十二年不是沒有去見自己的父母親，只是感覺沒有像是以前那樣親密，她有點不知道要怎樣和父母親相處，鼬總是會聽她訴苦。

回到家雪子把前幾天做的點心拿出來給鼬吃，她想要和丈夫說話，有太多的話想要告訴他，鼬知道自家妻子想要和自己說話，他們總是有很多話想要說，不管什麼話題都可以說。


	8. 8月：葉月（はづき）

上個月的聚會讓雪子不知道要說什麼，可是她知道自己一點也不怪父母親，這只是命運剛剛好遭遇這樣的情形，儘管那時候自己一點也不能理解這是為什麼，可是理解之後她不怪父母親。

當天晚上和鼬說話後心情好很多，收拾好心情之後雪子什麼話都沒有說，今天又是送自己心愛的人出村的樣子讓她不知道說什麼才好，她想出任務可是現在需要調養身體，只能稍微放棄自己最愛的工作。

好在今天的任務一天就可以來回，雪子可以做晚餐給鼬吃，現在她最大的快樂就是做晚餐給丈夫吃，因此雪子現在總是有時間去請教伊魯卡做飯的基礎，伊魯卡很樂意教導她。

「最近不能出任務讓妳心情不好了？」伊魯卡難得今天沒課可以陪在雪子身邊。

「是有一點點不太開心，可是又覺得這是很正常的。」雪子當伊魯卡的小幫手。

「進入婚姻之後就會這樣，總是需要有人待在家裡。」伊魯卡很清楚這樣的情形。

「總是有點不太習慣，可是我還是很開心可以和小鼬在一起。」雪子笑的很開心。

伊魯卡很喜歡和雪子兩人單獨相處，今天卡卡西不在家自己又沒課不用去學校，自然就和雪子一起在家裡做飯，開心的一起享用餐點，現在兩個孩子都進入學校上課，放假就是他的休息、休閒的時間。

中午的餐點是他們兩人一起親手做的餐點，七海已經是個小忍者，湊開始進入學校上課，伊魯卡自然不需要擔心太多，他已經經歷過一次這樣的情形，自然不需要擔心太多。

中午時間當然是要好好的享受午餐，伊魯卡和雪子開心的一起享用餐點，一邊吃午餐一邊聊天，好久不見的兩人總是有許多話題可以聊，而且七海和湊這兩個小可愛也有很多話題可以讓他們討論。

「時間過得真快，七海也畢業了。」伊魯卡對此很感慨。

「是啊！七海那時候來家裡是那樣的小。」雪子還記得七海當年來家裡的情形。

「我很高興看妳過的很幸福，有個人可以這樣疼愛妳。」伊魯卡可是很心疼眼前的女娃兒。

「是我不好一直以來讓伊魯卡哥哥擔心，我總是表現的讓人傷腦筋。」雪子知道卡卡西和伊魯卡擔心自己很多。

「小傻瓜，妳啊！表現的太好才讓人擔心。」伊魯卡把多餘的天婦羅給雪子吃。

「我果然是讓人傷腦筋的小孩。」雪子乖乖的把天婦羅吃完。

「妳很貼心，太過貼心讓我們有些心疼妳。」伊魯卡只是這樣說。

「嗯。」雪子有種想要哭的衝動。

現在雪子只想要擁抱自己最愛的兄長，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是擁抱她，任由她在自己的身上哭，伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭沒有多說什麼，只是任由把自己的情緒給整理好。

一直以來雪子很感謝卡卡西和伊魯卡，經歷太多的事情讓她不知道要怎樣去面對這個世界，有卡卡西和伊魯卡在身邊讓她可以去面對這個世界，有他們成為自己最強的後盾讓雪子很開心。

整理好情緒之後雪子擦乾眼淚看著伊魯卡，對方只是露出微笑摸摸她的頭，然後起身去收拾剛剛兩人的碗筷，雪子看見這樣的情形馬上過去幫伊魯卡，然後一起洗碗把一切收拾乾淨。

「伊魯卡老師，我來接小雪。」鼬站在門口往裡面喊。

「小雪，鼬來接妳回家了。」伊魯卡往裡面喊告訴自己的寶貝女娃。

「好。」雪子擁抱伊魯卡和準備和鼬一起回家。

「這個拿去，你們兩個好好一起享用。」伊魯卡把一些餐點打包好拿給他們。

「伊魯卡哥哥，謝謝。」雪子開心的收下來。

「謝謝你，伊魯卡老師。」鼬很感謝伊魯卡的好意。

任務回來後鼬第一件事情就是來旗木家接雪子回家，沒想到竟然會收獲今日的晚餐，這點讓他有點不太好意思，看樣子自家妻子今天和伊魯卡談論很多，這點可是讓他很放心。

回到家後他們兩人開心的把餐點拿出來，然後開始一起享用這些餐點，這些好吃的餐點可是伊魯卡的心意，不管怎樣他們都要吃完才可以，這中間鼬和雪子友去餐廳買點東西一起回家吃。

鼬可不想要讓雪子太過勞累，自然是去餐廳中買點東西回家一起吃，這點貼心的動作讓雪子很開心，鼬總是這樣貼心，餐桌上有伊魯卡的心意和他們去餐廳中買的東西。

「看樣子今天的餐點很豐盛，不能不吃完呢！」雪子笑笑的說出這句話。

「是啊！這樣可要傷腦筋了。」鼬苦笑的看著桌上的餐點。

「畢竟是伊魯卡哥哥的心意。」雪子相信他們兩人可以把東西吃完。

「伊魯卡老師的心意當然要吃完才可以。」鼬開始動起筷子來吃東西。

雪子一口、一口的把食物塞入自己的口中，鼬看見這樣的情形露出微笑，他看見對方露出開心的笑容的樣子也很開心，今天的晚餐真的很好吃，讓他們兩人吃的很開心。

鼬和雪子一邊吃飯一邊聊天，鼬告訴對方說今天任務的情形，雪子告訴他說自己和伊魯卡聊天的情形，不知不覺桌上的餐點已經被解決剩下四分之一，看見這樣的情形他們兩人相視而笑，繼續動筷子吃飯。

「沒想到佐助和你一起出任務，兩兄弟一起出任務很不錯呢！」雪子聽見鼬告訴自己的話說。

「的確是很不錯，佐助成長很多讓我很驚訝。」鼬對於弟弟佐助的成長感到很滿意。

一邊聊天一邊把飯菜給吃完後，鼬和雪子放下筷子後笑笑的聊天，覺得時間差不多之後開始把東西收拾乾淨，把所有的事情做完之後就去客廳當中看書，靠在一起做自己想要的事情是很幸福的事情。


	9. 9月：長月（ながつき）

九月是卡卡西的生日，在卡卡西生日當天鼬和雪子把前幾天挑好的禮物帶著，去旗木家和伊魯卡以及佐助、鳴人幫卡卡西慶生，七海和湊當然也會幫自己的父親慶生。

卡卡西很高興雪子和鳴人來到家裡幫自己慶生，鼬和佐助當然是要跟著他們的另外一伴過來，佐助畢竟有被卡卡西和伊魯卡養育過，所以自然也會帶著禮物給卡卡西。

鼬很感謝卡卡西和伊魯卡養育佐助，這幾年的時間佐助成長許多，因此他真的很感謝卡卡西和伊魯卡，自己最重要的人都和他們兩人有關係，鼬自然會很感謝他們兩人。

「卡卡西前輩、伊魯卡老師，這是給你們兩人的謝禮，還有這是卡卡西前輩的禮物。」鼬帶了一些禮物給卡卡西和伊魯卡。

「人過來就好，帶這麼多禮物來做什麼？」伊魯卡看見鼬帶的禮物不知道要說什麼才好。

「一直以來我很感謝你們養育佐助，而且小雪一直很感謝你們的養育之恩。」鼬對此很認真。

「這是我們應該要做的事情，快去坐下準備吃飯。」卡卡西拍拍鼬的肩膀，催促他去坐下來吃飯。

鼬乖乖的聽卡卡西說的話坐下來準備吃飯，大家坐下來一起吃飯後就慶祝卡卡西的生日，大家開心的把禮物給卡卡西，收到禮物的人當然會很開心，雪子總是會準備很貼心的禮物，這點讓卡卡西很開心。

佐助在旗木家住有些年的時間，這段時間和鳴人在一起真的很幸福，自然會很感謝卡卡西和伊魯卡，當然準備的禮物一定是他們兩人喜歡的禮物，那些年的養育之恩讓他很感謝。

從小就習慣在兩位兄長的生日準備禮物的鳴人，一定會準備讓他們有驚喜感的禮物，相信收到禮物的人肯定會很開心，加上卡卡西和伊魯卡非常的疼愛鳴人，絕對不會讓他受到委屈。

「卡卡西哥哥，生日快樂。」雪子開心的挽著卡卡西的手。

「謝謝你，小雪。」卡卡西看見雪子的笑容微笑的說。

「伊魯卡哥哥做的東西最好吃，我最喜歡卡卡西哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥。」鳴人開心的對他們說。

「呵呵，你啊！什麼時候嘴巴這麼甜了？」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「我一直以來嘴巴都很甜。」鳴人聽見卡卡西說的話抗議。

「你們兩個也真是的。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑。

長大後的鳴人很愛和卡卡西鬥嘴，常常讓人不知道要說什麼才好，伊魯卡看見他們兩人鬥嘴的樣子總是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，雪子和鼬看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，鳴人總是像個小孩子一樣愛和人家鬥嘴。

每年卡卡西生日的時候大家總是會聚在一起，伊魯卡很喜歡這樣的感覺，看見大家聚在一起的樣子伊魯卡有種回到很久以前的生活，現在兩個大孩子已經長大搬出去住，難免會覺得很寂寞。

好在鳴人和雪子有時間就會回來看看他們，水門偶爾會抱怨兩個孩子來看卡卡西和伊魯卡的時間比看他們還要多，想到水門的抱怨伊魯卡笑笑的沒有多說什麼，果然還是要鳴人在家裡才會有歡笑聲。

「伊魯卡哥哥，今天你很開心？」雪子看見伊魯卡笑的很開心的樣子問。

「你們回來我很開心，有小鳴在，家裡總是會充滿歡笑聲。」伊魯卡笑笑的看著大家。

「的確是這樣呢！」雪子很清楚鳴人的個性。

「卡卡西可是很高興你們回來。」伊魯卡微笑的看著雪子。

「我知道，伊魯卡哥哥也很高興呢！」雪子開心的說著。

「是啊！」伊魯卡微笑的看著眼前的情形。

看見伊魯卡溫柔的臉龐雪子開心的擁抱他，自己是多麼的愛著這位兄長，和他們在一起自己真的很幸福，也很開心自己是被他們兩人撫養長大，果然自己還是很喜歡和他們在一起。

每次聚在一起鼬都會看見自己最愛的人的笑容，雪子總是會笑的很開心，這點讓鼬知道只要有時間一定要大家聚在一起，這樣讓自己最愛的人很開心，雪子真的很喜歡和大家聚在一起。

只要可以讓雪子開心的樣子鼬很樂意做什麼，晚上回家後雪子靠在鼬的懷裡什麼話都沒有說，她只是抓著丈夫的手看著，對此鼬什麼話都沒有說，任由她這樣做，安靜的待在一起也是很幸福的事情。

「想什麼？」鼬突然問出這句話。

「我覺得我自己很幸福，我遇到好多、好多很好的人。」雪子靠在鼬的懷裡說。

「和妳在一起我也覺得很幸福。」鼬低下頭親吻雪子。

「小鼬，我愛你。」親吻過後雪子這樣告訴鼬。

「我也愛妳，小雪。」鼬微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「嗯。」雪子安靜的靠在鼬的懷裡什麼話都不想要說。

「呵呵。」鼬會把自己最愛的人保護好。

鼬抱著雪子摸摸她的頭髮，其他什麼話都不多說，他們有很多話想要說卻不知道要怎樣說，這時候安靜的靠在一起就是很好的選擇，如果有什麼需要說的話再說出口就好。

不知不覺鼬和雪子親吻在一起，不小心在客廳當中上演兒童不宜的事情，他們兩人似乎沒有想太多，只是做自己想要做的事情，激情總是會不小心在某些地方上演，只有在他們兩人單獨在一起的時候才會發生。

激情過後雪子趴在鼬的身上，聽著丈夫的心跳聲讓她有種安心的感覺，自己是真的很愛、很愛他，這點是不可否認的事情，鼬只是撫摸愛人的頭髮，什麼話都沒有說，現在好好享受這樣的情形就好。


	10. 10月：神無月（かんなづき）

但在出雲地方又稱為神有月（かみありつき）

鼬知道十月是妻子的生日，也是鳴人的生日，佐助肯定有準備禮物給自己最愛的人，當鳴人生日那天水門邀請他們回家吃飯，雪子對於這點沒有太大的意見，他很樂意和家人一起用餐。

為了給妻子最好的禮物鼬進入精品店買東西，雪子有的物質東西幾乎不需要多送，而自己到底要送什麼東西給她這點讓鼬很苦惱，止水和泉陪著鼬去挑選禮物，前者他們也要送禮物給雪子，自然會和鼬一起去挑禮物。

婚後雪子快要變成家庭主婦，看見這樣的情形鼬很心疼，畢竟妻子有多麼的喜歡出任務這點他很清楚，儘管雪子沒有抱怨但是鼬還是覺得把她放在家裡有點大材小用，感覺很浪費。

「想好要買什麼禮物給小雪了？」止水看見鼬很猶豫的樣子問。

「不知道要買什麼東西給她。」鼬對此感到很猶豫。

「你不管買什麼她都會很喜歡，我相信她可是很期待你送的禮物。」止水很清楚雪子多麼的喜歡鼬。

「也是。」鼬拿了幾樣雪子會用的東西。

「你就是老是想太多，雪子和你在一起很幸福，大家可是看得出來。」泉把自己的禮物挑好之後告訴鼬。

鼬聽見好友們說的話苦笑，看樣子自己是真的想太多，就是想太多才會這樣猶豫，其實不管自己送什麼雪子都會很開心，這麼多年的時間鼬怎麼會不了解自己的愛人，對於這點他應該要好好反省。

晚上鼬帶著雪子一起回去火影家吃飯，今天是鳴人的生日，雪子早早就把弟弟的禮物給挑好，鼬慶幸自己在買妻子的禮物時，也順便把鳴人的禮物給挑好，然後在今天順利送給鳴人。

收到禮物的鳴人很開心，水門和玖辛奈是那樣的愛他，卡卡西和伊魯卡這樣的疼愛他，這些禮物他都會收好來，絕對不會糟蹋其他人的心意，畢竟他是大家所寵愛的孩子。

「小鳴，生日快樂。」雪子把禮物拿給自己的寶貝弟弟。

「姐姐，謝謝。」鳴人很開心可以收到雪子的禮物。

「鳴人，這個禮物給你，生日快樂。」鼬當然也會送禮物給鳴人。

「鼬哥哥，謝謝。」鳴人很開心可以收到大家給的禮物。

水門和玖辛奈把禮物拿給兒子和女兒後微笑，鳴人看見雪子手上的禮物才想到自己的姐姐過兩天生日，馬上拿出自己的禮物送給雪子，佐助看見這樣的情形也把禮物拿給雪子。

雪子的生日鳴人是絕對不會忘記，他一定會送禮物給自己的姐姐，從小他最愛的就是自己的姐姐，鳴人當然不會錯過自己最喜歡的人的生日，鳴人擁抱自己最愛的姐姐，他希望姐姐可以過的很幸福。

收到弟弟的禮物雪子很開心，鳴人是自己最寶貝的弟弟，看見他擁抱自己的樣子以外，雪子摸摸他的頭什麼話都沒有說，水門和玖辛奈看見這樣的情形微笑，他們很高興他們姐弟兩人感情很好。

「姐姐，生日快樂。」鳴人開心的告訴雪子。

「謝謝你，小鳴。」雪子親親鳴人的臉頰。

鼬看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，鳴人的個性總是會讓人不自覺的想要寵愛他，他知道雪子有多麼的寵愛鳴人，從小到大都會看見他們兩姐弟形影不離的樣子，有時候佐助還會為了這件事而吃醋。

聚餐過後雪子拿著一堆禮物回家，卡卡西和伊魯卡也把他們兩人該給的禮物送到家裡，七海和湊當然也不會錯過要送自己最喜歡的姐姐，自然也會把禮物給整理好和兩位父親一起送。

回到家後鼬看見雪子正在整理東西，慢慢的拆開這些禮物，看見大家的祝福露出開心的笑容，這時候鼬才把自己的禮物拿出來給她，那個禮物肯定會讓她感到驚喜，畢竟是自己精心挑選的禮物。

「生日快樂，小雪。」鼬很認真的告訴雪子。

「謝謝。」雪子很開心可以收到鼬的禮物。

「這個禮物？是戒指？」雪子打開禮物後看見裡面的內容很開心。

「是的，我愛妳，小雪。」鼬幫雪子套上戒指。

「我也愛你，小鼬。」雪子把另外一個戒指套上鼬的手指上。

看見妻子開心的樣子鼬很開心，他知道這個禮物肯定會讓雪子感到很開心，這也是為什麼自己很有把握給她這個禮物會有驚喜，鼬會牽著雪子的手走過這一輩子的時間，然後陪在她身邊保護好她。

未來不管他們有幾個孩子組成一個家庭肯定會很熱鬧，這樣吵吵鬧鬧的家庭肯定會讓他們傷腦筋，不過鼬很期待有這樣的家庭，他相信雪子也很期待能夠擁有這樣的家庭。

畢竟鼬和雪子交往這麼多年的時間，童年是差不多的狀況，讓他們很渴望擁有自己的家庭，現在組成家庭後自然會期待擁有孩子們，成長在溫暖的家庭的他們自然會希望有個熱鬧的家庭。

「我希望不管發生什麼事情，妳都會過的很好。」鼬親吻自己最愛的人。

「即使是失去你嗎？」雪子聽見丈夫說的話後很擔心。

「是，但是我會為了妳而想辦法活下來，妳是我最愛的人。」鼬不會輕易的失去自己的生命。

「我的生日願望是希望你可以永遠陪在我身邊，不要輕易的離開我。」雪子主動親吻自己最愛的人。

鼬當然會回應自己最愛的人，他知道雪子的意思，這個簡單的願望他會想辦法完成，這是自己唯一可以給的承諾，所以不管怎樣他都會想辦法活下來，親吻過後鼬微笑的看著雪子。

自己最愛的人給這樣的承諾雪子相信鼬一定會做到，現在她只是拉著愛人的手撫摸自己的肚子，鼬看見這樣的情形眼睛馬上睜大，雪子看見這樣的情形微笑的看著自己的丈夫，她相信他知道自己的意思。


	11. 11月：霜月（しもつき）

自從知道雪子懷孕之後鼬更是認真工作，同時也會盡量陪在她的身邊，看見這樣的情形雪子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己最愛的人這樣做讓她感到很貼心，鼬果然是個很貼心的丈夫。

雖然現在還感覺不太出來，可是鼬很喜歡把手放在雪子的肚子上感受，他們兩人期待這個孩子出生，不管這個孩子擁有什麼血統都好，這個孩子可以開開心心長大比什麼都好。

而且雪子和鼬一點也不在乎這個孩子到底是男孩還是女孩，男孩也好女孩也罷，讓他開開心心長大是他們最重要的事情，雪子靠在鼬的懷裡，閉上眼睛好好的休息，對方也陪著自己休息。

「凜姐姐說還不太穩定，所以先不要告訴其他人。」雪子把這件事告訴鼬。

「等穩定一點再告知也比較好。」鼬知道凜的意思。

「我想帶土哥哥大概知道了。」雪子怎麼會不知道凜會告訴帶土。

「也許不知道也有可能，畢竟凜前輩告訴妳要晚點告知。」鼬抓著雪子的手親吻。

雪子想了想之後也覺得有可能，鼬很清楚凜本來就是很認真的醫療忍者，告訴自己要穩定一點再告訴其他人的話，有可能也不會告訴自己的丈夫帶土，不過雪子也覺得等到穩定一點也好，自己很怕保不住這個孩子。

鼬會很努力的照顧自己最愛的人，雪子的身體他很清楚，能夠盡量幫忙的他就會盡量幫忙，絕對不會讓自家妻子感到很不舒服，同時他也會擔心這個孩子會折騰自己的寶貝妻子。

每天晚上鼬會好好的告訴自己的孩子，要他不要太過折騰自己的母親，看見這樣的情形雪子苦笑的看著自己的丈夫，不過她什麼話都沒有說，就任由鼬這樣做，雪子喜歡看這樣有點蠢的新手爸爸。

「你這小子可不要太過折騰小雪，不然出來我可是會打你屁股。」鼬很認真的告訴雪子肚子裡的寶貝孩子。

「你也真是的，我相信這孩子不會折騰我。」雪子聽見鼬說的話苦笑。

「我當然要好好的警告他，不然的話我可要傷腦筋。」鼬親親雪子的臉頰後說出這句話。

「你真的是太過緊張了，新手爸爸。」雪子看見這樣的情形很想笑。

鼬聽見雪子說的話微笑，他一點也不想要反對愛妻說的話，自己真的是很緊張，畢竟是他們的第一胎，也希望這個孩子可以平安長大，可以在十個月後平安得出生，讓他們不要去擔心太多。

由於才剛懷孕基本上孕婦有什麼的問題雪子也有，鼬看見這樣的情形很擔心，會很努力的想辦法幫雪子補身體，盡量做愛妻喜歡吃的東西讓她吃下肚，這點讓雪子感到很貼心。

今天晚上吃鼬親手做的壽司，最近雪子喜歡吃冷食，涼麵、壽司等冷盤她很喜歡吃，鼬當然會照著醫療忍者給自己的食補做給雪子吃，除了補充營養以外還有很多東西需要做。

「我現在能體會我媽當年懷鳴人的辛苦。」雪子當了母親之後才知道玖辛奈當年的辛苦。

「這樣讓我知道我母親當年懷佐助的時候，我父親是有多麼的辛苦。」鼬微笑的看著自己的妻子。

「你真的很貼心呢！小鼬。」雪子看著自己的丈夫微笑。

「因為妳是我最愛的妻子。」鼬親吻自己最愛的人。

雪子聽見鼬說的話微笑，臉頰上有可愛的紅暈，夫妻之間的感情很好，當然會有甜言蜜語，不太習慣聽情話的雪子總是會在鼬說情話的時候臉紅，現在肚子裡有個小寶貝她不能有太大的動作，只能輕輕的打了一下鼬。

洗澡過後雪子躺在床上睡覺，鼬看見這樣的情形幫她蓋好被子，然後去把一些事情給處理好，之後才躺在愛妻的身邊好好睡覺，他們兩人總是會抱在一起睡覺，或是靠在一起睡覺。

「晚安，好好睡。」鼬親吻自己最愛的人。

第二天早上醒來雪子看見鼬睡在自己的身邊後微笑，看見愛人的睡顏她想要賴床不想要起來，鼬起床後看見這樣的情形微笑，然後低下頭給自己最愛的人一個早安吻。

得到一個早安吻雪子很開心，才乖乖的起床梳洗吃早餐，鼬把早餐給準備好後看見愛妻坐下來的樣子微笑，看見滿桌是自己最喜歡吃的早餐雪子開心的拿起刀叉開始吃了起來。

難得看見愛妻的胃口很好的樣子鼬很開心，自己也跟著她坐下來一起吃飯，西式早餐讓雪子很有胃口，鼬看見這樣的情形很開心，雪子有胃口是最好的，不然的話自己肯定會很擔心。

「小鼬，你做的早餐真好吃。」雪子把牛奶喝完之後說出這句話。

「我很高興妳今天的胃口很好，不然我就要擔心。」鼬開始收拾起碗筷來。

「我來洗碗。」雪子走到洗手台前面後開始動作。

「好。」鼬當然不會阻止自己的妻子。

醫生有交代要適當讓孕婦做一些運動，這點可不能疏忽，鼬當然會照著醫生的吩咐做，雪子當然沒有太大的意見，她知道有些事情對方會讓自己做，根本不需要太過擔心。

把碗筷洗好之後雪子想要做一些事情，這時候鼬會在旁邊幫忙她，畢竟打掃家裡這件事還是要做，鼬當然會在適當的時候好好的幫忙她，提水什麼的他會幫忙，孕婦不能提重物是常識。

「有你幫忙打掃真的很快就做完。」雪子開心的告訴鼬。

「現在妳是孕婦，我當然要好好的幫忙。」鼬微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「我真愛你，小鼬。」雪子露出開心的笑容。

雪子開心的擁抱自己最愛的人，鼬抱著最愛的人什麼話都沒有說，有很多事情他們兩人想要一起做，好不容易盼到鼬放假雪子當然會要和他一起做很多事情，這樣會讓她感到很幸福。


	12. 12月：師走（しわす）

懷孕第二個月雪子迎來鳴人到家裡來住，九尾有感受到雪子的身體裡面擁有一個小生命，對此牠什麼話都沒有多說，至於自己的宿主是否有感受到那就不是牠去管的事情。

鼬和佐助一起出任務去，鳴人會來到雪子這邊住也是正常的，陪在姐姐的身邊鳴人也感到很安心，雪子疼愛自己的寶貝弟弟也沒刻意多說什麼，既然鳴人想要陪在自己的身邊，她也很樂意。

在客廳看電視的雪子正在撫摸九尾，鳴人出門去買晚餐給兩人吃，九尾窩在雪子的懷裡真的很舒服，寒冷的天氣有九尾在身邊自己也很喜歡，雪子自然會好好的撫摸牠。

「肚子裡已經有新生命了？」九尾揮揮自己的尾巴後說出這句話。

「嗯，凜姐姐說希望穩定一點再和大家說。」雪子一邊撫摸九尾一邊說。

「這個孩子會平安出生，不需要太過擔心。」九尾被摸的很開心。

「我相信這個孩子會平安的出生。」雪子很感謝九尾說的話。

鳴人踏入家門看見雪子正在客廳中撫摸九尾的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，他有一種感覺自己的姐姐肚子裡有新生命，畢竟自己是個感知忍者，有感受到一個小小的新生命的查克拉。

只是鳴人知道雪子沒有說的話表示說這件事還不能宣布，因此他也不會把這件事告訴其他人，相信等到雪子宣布的時候大家肯定會很開心，鳴人可以感受到生命的強韌，那個孩子肯定會平安出生。

不知道那個孩子是男生還是女生，他會期待這個外甥女或是外甥出生，絕對是個很可愛的孩子，現在好好的和雪子一起吃晚餐，其他的事情不需要去想太多，總有一天會知道。

「姐姐，我買好晚餐，一起吃吧！」鳴人笑笑的告訴雪子。

「好。」雪子抱著九尾一起去餐廳吃飯。

「也有九尾喜歡的油豆腐。」鳴人把九尾喜歡吃的油豆腐拿出來。

「算你識相，小子。」九尾看見這樣的情形很滿意。

鳴人和雪子一起坐下來開始吃晚餐，好吃的拉麵放在面前當然要大快朵頤一番，直到兩人都吃飽後桌上放了一堆碗筷，雪子看見這樣的情形馬上開始收拾起來，鳴人在一旁的幫忙。

把東西收拾好之後鳴人決定回家去，今天晚上佐助好像會回家，雪子看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是給鳴人一個吻，讓他把東西送回去給一樂拉麵的手打老闆，畢竟吃完東西要把碗筷給送回去。

雪子看了一下時間後決定先去洗澡睡覺，不管鼬幾點回來都好，現在她的身體無法等待鼬回家，不如點上夜燈後先去睡覺，讓回家的人看到夜燈就知道有人在等待自己。

「我回來了。」鼬踏入家門後看見夜燈知道雪子已經去睡了。

鼬把自己整理好之後關掉夜燈，然後去洗澡不打算吵醒自己最愛的人，看見雪子躺在床上睡覺微笑，換上睡衣之後才和自己最愛的人一起睡覺，握著自己最愛的人手給她安全感。

半夜雪子醒來後看見鼬已經回來的樣子微笑，懷孕過後很頻尿這件事讓人傷腦筋，不過可以看見自己最愛的人回到身邊當然會很開心，上過廁所之後回來躺床睡覺，雪子把自己埋入棉被中。

第二天早上鼬醒來後發現雪子已經醒來，起床梳洗過後走出去看見愛妻子在廚房忙碌的樣子微笑，走過去給予自己最愛的人一個早安吻，告訴她說自己平安回到家，要她不要再提心吊膽。

「早安，小雪。」鼬親吻自己最愛的人。

「早安，小鼬。」雪子給予自己最愛的人一個早安吻。

「我期待今天的早餐。」鼬微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「好。」雪子開心弄今天的早餐。

十二月正式進入一年的最後一個月，可以平安的和自己心愛的人度過一年的時間，雪子真的感到很開心，這樣表示說他們可以期待明年的一切，等到明年肚子裡的孩子加入這個家庭後，肯定會吵吵鬧鬧的。

很多事情不需要言語就可以表達，雪子和鼬當然是這種人，他們之間的好默契讓他們可以不需要言語就可以表達很多事情，豐盛的早餐放在餐桌上，兩人安靜的用餐，開心的吃著今天的餐點。

等吃過早餐之後鼬看了一下自己的行程，看看有沒有任務要不要處理，不過他現在比較想要陪在雪子的身邊，他知道雪子一個人待在家裡有點寂寞，有任務這也是沒辦法的事情。

「今天沒有任務？」雪子看見鼬還在家裡的樣子問。

「沒有接到通知，所以可以好好陪妳。」鼬微笑的看著自己的愛妻。

聽見鼬說的話雪子露出好看的笑容，然後主動親吻自己最愛的丈夫，鼬陪在雪子身邊讓她很開心，有很多事情兩人可以一起做，像是打掃家裡或是出去買東西之類的事情。

鼬當然很樂意陪著愛妻做這些事情，水門沒有派任務給自己也是很正常的事情，畢竟現在是和平時代，這種和平時代很少會有任務要處理，尤其是動到暗部的任務，雪子當然會很開心。

「走吧！我記得妳想要去超市採購。」鼬微笑的看著自己最愛的人，牽起妻子的手準備出門採購。

雪子很開心可以和自己最愛的人一起去採購，兩人走在村子裡的樣子也不太引人注目，偶爾遇到熟人會好好的打招呼，雪子到現在還沒告訴熟人們自己已經懷孕這件事，鼬當然也沒跟其他人說，等到時間到再來宣布。

去超市採購買他們喜歡吃的東西，雪子很專心的挑著這些食物，鼬陪在妻子的身邊看她在挑選，他會小心保護妻子不會被人家給碰觸，畢竟他們很期待這個小生命的誕生。

又和自己最愛的人一起度過一年的時光，今年屬於他們的孩子來報到，相信明年的某個時間孩子就會誕生，鼬和雪子覺得自己真的很幸福，這樣溫馨的生活讓他們覺得很幸福，鼬和雪子會守護好這樣的生活，平靜又和平的生活。（全文完）


End file.
